


Snakes & Ladders

by Danruu



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danruu/pseuds/Danruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some PWP smut featuring my favourite two ex-Templars... and that ladder in Cullen's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes & Ladders

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from tumblr as I'm in the process of moving all my filth over to AO3... 
> 
> Someone mentioned tying Cullen to his ladder for sexytimes... I ran with it.

It had been Samson’s idea of course. They’d been discussing troop movements, Cullen going into depth about what would be best for what terrain, when Samson’s eyes had wandered from the map, to Cullen, then over to the ladder leading up to the loft they now shared more often than not. The smile that had spread across his face had been slow and just a little predatory. 

Within half an hour of Samson’s dawning realisation Cullen was stripped naked and tied to the ladder Samson had been staring at so intently. 

“Fuck me why didn’t I do this sooner?” Samson grinned as he secured Cullen’s wrists to each rail and stepped back to admire his handiwork, running a couple of fingers down the other man’s exposed back just to watch him shiver.

Ropes now secured Cullen by his wrists, ankles, and thighs, and Samson had even gone so far as to pull a thick strip of white cloth into Cullen’s mouth to tie at the back of his head. He was definitely a sight, trying desperately to turn his head to see where Samson was.

Samson leaned against Cullen’s desk, enjoying the view. “You really do have the best arse in the Inquisition Rutherford.” He laughed, especially when Cullen made an impatient noise behind his gag. “Now now, no need for that. I’ve got some work to finish before I get to you.” 

Sitting back down at the desk Samson fell silent, only occasionally glancing up from the maps to admire the way Cullen’s arms flexed and strained against the ropes, the way he kept trying to turn his head until he finally got frustrated enough to just rest against the rung next to his forehead. 

Samson had a surprising amount of patience, his pleasures nowadays were few he said, so he could afford to make them last as long as possible. Eventually though he couldn’t stand to simply watch Cullen any more, and stood, the chair he was sat on scraping the stone floor and making Cullen’s back straighten. He paused only for a moment to collect the little bottle from the top drawer of Cullen’s desk.

“You know, I haven’t locked the doors.” Samson said casually as he walked over to the ladder, his cock already hard in his breeches from the sight of Cullen alone. “Anyone could walk in here and see you like this. The Commander all tied up like a fancy whore.”

Cullen whined a little, muffled by the gag in a way that made Samson growl in response, grabbing a fistful of blond curls with his free hand and pulling Cullen’s head back so he could see him. “I thought you’d like that idea." 

Samson didn’t want to waste time even so, slapping Cullen firmly on the arse before opening the bottle and spilling some of the viscous fluid onto his hand. One large drop landed on the small of Cullen’s back and ran tantalisingly down into the cleft of his arse. Samson’s fingers were quick to follow. 

It wasn’t gentle, but Samson had no intention of being so. He wanted to hear Cullen moan around that cloth in his mouth, and two fingers was always a good way to pull that sound from his lover. He fingered him roughly, but thoroughly, one hand still clutching Cullen’s curls just to make him whimper. The noises Cullen made were positively sinful at the best of times, being muffled now only made it more alluring. 

"I hope you’re going to scream pretty for me behind all that cloth.” Samson murmured into Cullen’s ear, biting the shell to stifle the moan as he pulled his fingers free and slicked his cock. He got an answering moan from Cullen that made him grin, and he released his hair and ran the hand down his back in approval, enjoying the way the blond’s skin reacted to the light touch. 

Gripping Cullen’s arse in each hand Samson pushed in hard, seating himself in one fast motion that had Cullen crying out behind the gag, his eyes screwed shut. It was a sight Samson was going to memorise. 

Samson’s hands moved to Cullen’s hips to balance himself as he started a brutal pace. He might joke about being walked in on, but Samson knew better. He may have Cullen tied to a ladder, but he knew who was in charge once the ropes were off and the clothes back on. He wouldn’t damage the Commander’s reputation, and while what Cullen did and with whom was his own business, it only stayed that way if no one saw anything. 

With the gag firmly in place Cullen was being far more vocal than Samson usually heard him, and he grinned against the blond’s shoulder before sinking his teeth into the join between Cullen’s neck and shoulder, just to hear the muffled wail it pulled from him and to feel the way his muscles tensed and strained.

“Such a good boy…” Samson spoke low into Cullen’s ear. “But it’s still early and we have a lot of work to do. So you’re not going to come yet. You’re going to do that later when I can hear you and see that pretty face.” The whine he got in return made him chuckle, and he gave the pert arse he was fucking another firm slap just to remind him who was in charge here. 

It only took Samson a few more minutes of fast, powerful thrusts, gripping the rung next to Cullen’s head, before he could feel himself gritting his teeth. He came with a muffled groan of his own as he bit the Commander again to hide the sound, his fingers sure to bruise the other man’s pale skin where he gripped his hips too tight. 

One last slap to Cullen’s arse and Samson pulled out, taking a moment to watch with a smirk as Cullen squirmed and whined for some sort of release, Samson’s come already running down his inner thighs, before leaning against the ladder with a defeated sigh. 

“Good boy.” Samson smiled, taking a moment to pet Cullen’s hair with one hand while the other began to work on freeing him from the gag before the rest of the rope. “This ladder is bloody useful. We’ll have to remember that one." 

Cullen’s voice was croaky from the gag, but his words were loud and clear as he was finally granted his voice again.

"Maker yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at http://stripeydani.tumblr.com/


End file.
